Touch
by Cold Morning
Summary: I want you so much it hurts. Emily and Jennifer fem slash. Smut with a plot.
1. The Bar

Touch

Part One - The Bar

It was the end of a long day in Houston for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. When they went to their hotel that night their liaison, Jennifer Jareau went to the bar down the hall from the front desk. The other members of the team went to their rooms. The bar was small and decorated simply with black and white photos on the walls, a few small tables, an old jukebox and a bar with a hardwood top that matched the floors. Jennifer was glad to see no other patrons were there and even more relieved when the bartender gave her the drink she ordered and didn't try to start a conversation with her. The drink in front of her and silence in the bar immediately helped her relax as she pondered over the day.

A family of four was found murdered in their home that afternoon. It was the third family murdered in Houston during the past week. The smell of the bodies in the house and sight of blood smeared on the walls made Jennifer walk outside several times. Along with the blonde other members of the team often walked outside too. The only agent that didn't take a break was the brunette profiler, Emily Prentiss. It was because of her persistent work that day the serial killer was found and arrested.

The way Emily seemed unaffected by gruesome cases was one of many things that made Jennifer intrigued by her. It wasn't often the blonde let herself indulge in thoughts about the brunette, but as she sat at the bar with her hand rested around her glass she wanted to get her mind off the three murdered families. It made her feel better to think about Emily. She did the same thing when the team's computer expert, Penelope Garcia was shot. Jennifer was stressed out in the hospital waiting room. When Emily held her hand to comfort her Jennifer enjoyed the soft touch and let it take her mind off the stress over worrying about Penelope.

There were times when Jennifer wondered if Emily felt the same way about her. The profiler was always professional during cases, but when the team out for drinks the two women exchanged friendly banter and innocent flirting. Jennifer enjoyed it, but it didn't go any further because her career was too important to her to jeopardize it by having a relationship with a coworker. She was certain Emily felt the same way regarding her career.

"There are better ways to forget about what we see on the job." Emily said to Jennifer as she approached her. When the profiler walked into the bar moments earlier and saw the blonde liaison sitting on one of the bar stools her heart began racing. Jennifer captivated Emily since the day they met. Everything about the blonde from the soft spoken way she dealt with victims families to her confident smile made Emily infatuated with her. Everyday it was becoming more difficult to work together and be professional when the only thing Emily wanted to do was get closer to the blonde.

"I'm not trying to forget." Jennifer said and made eye contact with the profiler. "A couple of drinks help me unwind and sleep better." It also made it hard for her to ignore her attraction to Emily. Now that they were in a bar and not working on a case together Jennifer had nothing to distract her from wondering what it would feel like to kiss the beautiful brunette.

"There are better ways to do that too." Emily commented and smiled. Earlier that day she noticed Jennifer was upset at the murder scene, especially in the bedroom where two young boys were found dead in their beds. Although the blonde looked better now the profiler was still concerned about her. "It was a tough day." Emily said and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Jennifer answered and shook her head, "I'd rather not." She smiled at Emily and added, "I appreciate the offer, though."

"Anytime." Emily said and pointed behind the bar as she asked, "Why are you alone in here? Where's the bartender?"

"He left a few minutes ago." Jennifer answered and focused on the glass in her hand as she took a drink from it. "He said the front desk clerk will lock up when I'm done."

The profiler glanced around at the empty bar for a moment then their eyes locked together again and neither of them spoke. Emily's eyes lingered down to look at more of striking woman. Jennifer was wearing a low cut white sleeveless blouse that rested on her hips and brown khaki pants that weren't tight, but not baggy either. Although she was thin Emily's eyes noticed every curve.

"I wonder if that old thing works." The profiler said and pointed across the bar at the jukebox. "Let's find out."

Leaving her drink on the bar Jennifer followed Emily towards the jukebox. The profiler took some change out of her pocket and put a few quarters in the machine as Jennifer leaned over to read the list of selections. It was hard for her to concentrate on what she was reading because Emily was standing so close next to her. Within seconds of choosing a song it started playing and Jennifer moved her body slowly to the rhythm.

"Good choice." Emily commented and moved behind Jennifer. Watching the blonde's hips move with the music Emily began to slowly move too. Jennifer glanced back at her and smiled. The profiler felt her heart beating faster again. The smile encouraged her to get closer to the blonde. Taking a step forward she slowly danced with Jennifer and closed her eyes. Everything she imagined about feeling the blonde's body against hers paled compared to finally feeling the real thing.

Feeling Emily's hips move against hers and breasts on her back made Jennifer sway her body further back to feel more contact. It was apparent Emily was enjoying the moment as much as her and taking it slow, but Jennifer didn't want it to be slow. She wanted to be close to Emily and felt like she waited long enough for this moment. While she moved her hips harder against Emily she reached down and brought the brunette's hands up to her hips. Leaning her head back on Emily's shoulder she whispered, "Touch me."

Emily felt like she was dreaming as she slid her hands over the curves of Jennifer's hips and up her sides. Lifting one of her hands up she moved Jennifer's long hair and kissed her neck. With her other hand she lifted the blonde's shirt slightly to feel the soft skin under it. Next to her ear she heard a soft moan and continued exploring Jennifer's skin from her hips to her stomach then higher under her breasts.

"Oh God!" Jennifer gasped as Emily caressed her over the fabric of her bra. Her body felt like it was on fire from Emily's touch. Another moan escaped from her mouth when Emily moved her hand down over the front of her pants. Jennifer put her hand over Emily's and grinded against it between her legs. The pressure from Emily's hand and the friction of the fabric rubbing against her made her body feel like it was on the edge. She wanted to thrust harder until she exploded, but Emily slid her hand out from under hers.

"No." Jennifer protested. "Don't stop." Her breathing was hard and fast and she felt overwhelmed with need. Emily unbuttoned her pants and lowered the zipper then moved her hand down inside her pants. Jennifer gasped when she felt Emily touch her clit. On her neck she felt the profiler's warm breath and heard her say, "I've wanted to touch you like this for so long."

"Emily." Jennifer whispered as the brunette slid her middle finger through the wetness between her legs then returned to her clit to caress it. "Oh God!" As pleasure swept over her body Jennifer moaned louder. Emily's finger put more pressure on her clit and rubbed it faster. Feeling an orgasm build up Jennifer gripped onto Emily's arm that was wrapped firmly around her. The climax hit her hard and made her scream.

When Jennifer's body stopped shaking Emily lowered her fingers to the heat and wetness between the blonde's legs. She slowly slid her middle finger inside Jennifer then pulled it almost out, only leaving the tip of it inside. In front of her the blonde responded by moving her hips. Emily continued the slow penetration, moving her finger in and out. Jennifer arched her back and lifted one of her hands up to reach behind her and touch Emily's face.

Without taking her hand from between Jennifer's legs Emily stepped around the blonde to stand face to face with her. She loved the look of desire she saw in Jennifer's eyes. It made her more eager to please the blonde. Moving her finger slower and deeper inside Jennifer they kept eye contact. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asked and moved her face closer to Jennifer's, their eyes were locked together and their mouths were close enough to feel each other's breath.

"You." Jennifer whispered and lifted her hands up to run them through Emily's dark hair. With her hands on the back of Emily's head she pulled the brunette's face closer and pressed their mouths together. As Jennifer savored the taste of Emily's lips the brunette took her finger out of her then slid two fingers in her. Jennifer grinded against Emily's hand, feeling her lover's palm against her clit. Emily thrust harder and faster inside Jennifer. Their mouths pulled apart and Emily watched Jennifer's face. "Oh God, Emily." The blonde mumbled, "Fuck me harder!"


	2. Nothing to talk about

Touch

Part Two - Nothing to talk about

"Do you know where JJ is?" Derek Morgan asked his colleague, Emily Prentiss the next morning. The BAU team was standing next to the two SUVs in the hotel parking lot. They were all eager to get home after the tough case they had in Houston. The only team member not in the parking lot was the blonde liaison, Jennifer Jareau.

"No." Emily answered and looked at her watch. Normally she would've been as surprised as Derek over Jennifer not being ready to go on time, but since last night she learned the blonde wasn't always predictable. Emily never expected to have sex with Jennifer. It was more intense than any fantasy she could ever imagine. Although it was physical, wild and crazy Emily felt a connection to Jennifer she never felt with anyone before.

More unpredictable than the night before was Emily's feelings. For a long time the only things important to her were being a FBI agent and criminal profiler. Nothing else mattered to her until she met Jennifer. Emily cherished every moment they were together whether they were working, having drinks with the team or chatting on the plane. The beautiful blonde was the light in her dark and dull life. When she held Jennifer in her arms last night Emily felt truly happy for the first time in her life.

After nearly an hour in the bar the night before they went to Jennifer's hotel room where Emily hoped to continue what they started. When Jennifer sat on the bed Emily stood in front of her and smiled. The blonde slowly laid back on the bed and fell asleep within seconds. Although she was disappointed Emily thought Jennifer was adorable as she slept. The profiler watched her for a few minutes then put a blanket over her and left the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Jennifer said and quickly walked towards the BAU team in the parking lot. The liaison was wearing dark sunglasses and carrying her bag.

"Morning, Beautiful." Derek greeted her and smiled. "Are you feeling okay? You're usually the first one ready to go."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jennifer answered and nervously smiled back at him. It was impossible to fool a profiler so she added, "I just overslept." She hoped it was a good enough excuse to make him forget about her unusual behavior.

"Good morning." Emily said to Jennifer as the rest of the BAU team gathered around them. The team leader, Aaron Hotchner closed his cell phone and looked around at the group. Although it was obvious he was about to talk Emily still had her eyes on Jennifer who hadn't looked at her yet.

"We're needed in Baltimore right away." Hotch told his team. "There's been a series of bombings there over the past three days. Eleven deaths and a lot of serious injuries." As he gave more details Emily forced herself to pay attention to him, but it was difficult to ignore her feelings for Jennifer. The passion they shared the night before made her want the blonde more than she did before.

"Do the police in Baltimore suspect terrorists?" Jennifer asked Hotch. Her question somewhat surprised Emily. It seemed like the liaison didn't have a problem thinking about the new case right away. It was also clear from the way Jennifer didn't look at her and didn't return her greeting she was ignoring the profiler. It bothered Emily, but she hoped it was only because they were with the team.

Standing in the parking lot listening to details about the new case Jennifer was grateful to have something to concentrate on other than all the thoughts in her head since she woke up that morning. The liaison was so embarrassed about the night before she could barely look at herself in the mirror. She was never so careless and shameless before. When she thought about how she begged Emily to touch her she was mortified. She couldn't believe she got so carried away with the crush she had on the brunette. To her relief when she glanced at Emily she didn't look smug and cocky. Jennifer hoped the profiler regarded it as just a fling and would soon forget about it.

Thirty minutes later the team's jet was in the air. After a short meeting to discuss more details about their next case the agents separated for some quiet time before landing in Baltimore. Emily stayed in her seat at the table and watched Jennifer sit near the back of the plane. When it was clear no one was going to sit near the blonde Emily stood up and walked towards the back of the plane. She sat on the empty chair across from Jennifer and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired." Jennifer answered and avoided looking at the profiler. Instead she stared out the window. "I want to sleep before we get to Baltimore." Jennifer knew she was being a bitch towards Emily, but she was desperate to gain control of her feelings again and thought the only way to do that was to ignore the brunette.

The next five days were hell for the BAU team. Three more bombs exploded in Baltimore causing the death of a total of nineteen people. When they arrested the two men responsible for the bombs Emily was relieved. She looked forward to going home, but more than that she wanted to spend more time with Jennifer. As the liaison talked to a detective in the police station Emily watched from across the room and ached to be close to her again.

"Prentiss, we're almost done here." Hotch said to the brunette profiler. "Wheels up in two hours. It'll be a short flight home from here."

"Okay." Emily replied and thought she could rent a car and drive from Baltimore to Washington D.C. before the team's jet got there. With the idea still in her head she looked over at Jennifer again. The liaison was standing alone next to a desk putting files in her briefcase.

"Hey JJ" Emily said as she approached Jennifer. "Hotch said our plane leaves in two hours. I was thinking about renting a car and driving back. Do you want to go with me?"

"No, thank you." Jennifer replied quickly. It was obvious she didn't even think about it before she answered. For a moment Emily stood there and silently stared at Jennifer. She didn't understand why the blonde was so eager to be with her a week ago, but now acted like she didn't want to be near her. Jennifer closed her briefcase and asked, "Anything else, Agent Prentiss?"

"No." Emily answered then shook her head and added, "Wait. I mean yes." She glanced around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them. No one was nearby, but she still spoke quietly as she said, "We need to talk."

"About the case?" Jennifer asked and looked down to avoid Emily's eyes, just as she had done a lot over the past five days. She was scared if she made eye contact with Emily for too long or if they talked about anything other than work she would repeat the mistake she made in the bar.

"No, not about the fucking case." Emily snapped and immediately regretted her harsh tone. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry." She wanted to reach up and move the strands of hair hanging over the side of Jennifer's face. Instead she crossed her arms and said, "We need to talk about us." The profiler felt a few silent seconds pass by slowly. She was desperate for Jennifer to look up and agree with her.

"No we don't." The blonde said and picked up her briefcase. "There's nothing to talk about." She walked away leaving Emily standing alone in the middle of the police station with a stunned look on her face and a hurt look in her eyes.


	3. Vulgar

Part Three - Vulgar

"What's going on between you and Emily?" Penelope Garcia asked liaison, Jennifer Jareau a few days after the team arrived home from Baltimore. The computer expert didn't share the same work space as the rest of the BAU team, but during the brief time she spent with them she sensed tension between the other two women on the team.

"Nothing." Jennifer answered and glanced over at Emily sitting at her desk. Every time she looked at the brunette she hated the conflicted way she felt. Part of her she still wanted Emily. The way the profiler touched her made her feel alive and it made her realize there was more to life than just work. Despite that she made a decision to do what was right, not getting involved with a coworker, but her body ached to do what felt right, be with Emily again.

"Uh huh, sure." Penelope commented, not believing Jennifer's answer. "Honey, if you don't want to talk about it I won't pressure you, but I'm not the only one on the team that noticed how you two have been avoiding each other and only talking to each other in meetings."

"Damn it." Jennifer responded and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was the subject of office gossip, but should've known the team would see the difference in how she and Emily interacted. "Who else noticed it?" She asked and hoped it wasn't everyone.

"Morgan and Rossi." Penelope said and added, "Morgan asked her about it."

"What did she say?" The liaison worried about what the brunette profiler told their colleague. Standing next to her Penelope shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I didn't ask him. We aren't gossiping about you and comparing notes about what you tell us. We're just concerned."

Thirty minutes later Jennifer paced around in her office thinking about her conversation with Penelope. She was relieved when she heard the team wasn't gossiping about her, but she still worried about what Emily told Derek. It was bad enough she was ashamed of how she acted. She didn't want her coworkers to judge her too. Instead of worrying about it any longer Jennifer left her office and walked towards Emily's desk.

"Hi." She greeted when Emily looked up from the paperwork in front of her. Not far from them other members of the team were at their desks. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, do we have a new case?" Emily asked and stood up. Her voice was professional and stern, much like the team leader, Aaron Hotchner. During tough cases Emily was able to turn off her emotions. It wasn't easy to do the same with her personal life, but it was the only way she knew how to handle talking to Jennifer.

"No." The liaison answered and nervously pointed towards the elevators. "Can we go outside?"

For a moment Emily didn't know what to say. Jennifer's request to talk outside sounded personal. Since the blonde walked away from her in Baltimore Emily went through a cycle of different feelings. The shock she initially felt turned to hurt then she regretted having sex with Jennifer. When she remembered how much Jennifer wanted to be touched that night Emily's feelings turned to anger and she felt used. Although she didn't want to let her guard down again she was curious about what the blonde wanted to talk about.

"Okay." Emily answered and picked up the file on her desk. "I have to turn this in. I'll meet you out front in five minutes."

"Thank you." Jennifer said and turned around to walk away.

"You're welcome, Agent Jareau." Emily replied coldly.

In front of the building the flow of people walking in and out of the doors made Jennifer realize it wasn't a good place to talk. The media liaison took her cell phone out of her pocket and typed a few words to Emily on the text screen, "Parking garage. Second level."

Five minutes later Emily walked out of the building and went to the parking garage. When she got to the second level the profiler walked towards the area where the BAU team parked. Jennifer was standing near her car with her arms crossed.

"What did you tell Morgan?" Jennifer asked as soon as Emily stopped in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" The profiler questioned and looked confused.

"Don't act surprised. You know what I mean." Jennifer snapped and pointed towards the building where they worked. "Our team noticed we're acting different towards each other. Garcia asked me what was wrong. She told me Morgan asked you."

"What did you tell her?" Emily asked, curious if the blonde told Penelope anything about what happened between them.

"I asked you first." Jennifer responded.

"Real mature. I haven't heard that line since high school." Emily said harshly, unable to control her anger towards Jennifer. "Grow up, J.J." She took a deep breath and said, "I didn't tell Morgan anything when he asked me. I can't believe you think I did. I don't fuck people and brag about it."

"How dare you tell me to grow up then talk vulgar like that?" Jennifer responded.

"What else do you expect me to call it?" Emily raised her voice and stepped closer to Jennifer. "I fucked you, but I didn't get fucked until the next day when you wouldn't look at me then a few days later when you refused to talk to me." She stared coldly at the blonde and yelled, "Now tell me what the fuck you told Garcia so I can go back to work."

"Nothing." Jennifer yelled back then lowered her voice to normal, "I didn't tell her anything." With their eyes locked together Jennifer knew Emily was right. Along with everything else she felt about when they were together she felt selfish because she didn't please Emily. "Get in my car."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I want to fuck you." The blonde answered bluntly.


	4. The Car

Touch

Part Four - The Car

Despite her intention to not get close to Jennifer again Emily couldn't stop herself from getting in the back seat of the blonde's car. Within seconds Jennifer's lips were pressed against hers and their tongues met in the midst of the hard kiss. Their argument from moments earlier was still evident. Neither was willing to back off the force of the kiss.

With their mouths still locked together and Jennifer's hands unbuttoning Emily's shirt they moved around on the small back seat until the brunette was on her back and the blonde was grinding down on her. Emily put her hands on Jennifer's hips to hold her still as she thrust up against her.

Moving her mouth to Emily's neck Jennifer felt like her head was spinning. She wanted to taste every part of the woman under her. When she unbuttoned the last button on Emily's shirt she opened it and caressed the brunette's stomach. The soft touch made Emily tremble slightly. When Jennifer pushed her bra up and squeezed one of her sensitive breasts Emily gasped and arched her back to feel the blonde's body harder against hers.

Feeling Jennifer's mouth kiss a trail down to her chest Emily put her hands on the back of the blonde's head. Jennifer moved her hand over to her other breast and began sucking on the one she just let go of. Under her Emily moaned, "God, JJ that feels so good." Jennifer moved her mouth over to the other breast and lowered her hand to unbutton Emily's pants.

Still determined to taste as much of Emily as she could Jennifer licked her under both breasts then lowered her mouth to kiss Emily's stomach. As she slid her lover's pants down she moved her mouth to the soft skin of Emily's waist then licked over the curve of her hip. The soft moans she heard from Emily made her happy she was pleasing the beautiful brunette.

Backing up against the door behind her made Jennifer realize she needed more room. She knelt on the small space of floor in front of the seat then slid Emily's pants below her knees and moved her legs apart by sliding her hand up her lover's thigh. She lowered her mouth to meet her fingers between Emily's legs and made the profiler moan louder.

The tip of Jennifer's tongue licked Emily's clit as she slid two fingers through her wetness and deep inside her. Emily's back arched off the seat as she screamed and grinded against Jennifer's mouth and fingers. Jennifer wanted to prolong the brunette's pleasure, but Emily's body quickly tightened around the blonde fingers and her body tensed up. Jennifer moved her tongue faster on Emily's clit to push over the edge.

"You're so hot and wet." Jennifer whispered seconds later after she slowly slid her fingers out of Emily and kissed her neck. "For you." Emily replied breathlessly and put her hand over Jennifer's hand on her thigh. Their fingers locked together and their mouths met for a slower and softer kiss than before. Jennifer's cell phone rang, but she didn't stop kissing Emily. Nothing mattered to her more at that moment than the woman under her. When their mouths pulled apart Jennifer guided Emily's hand to where she was still throbbing and wet. "Touch yourself."

As Emily put her hand between her legs Jennifer watched and caressed her hip then moved her hand over the profiler's hand. She pushed one of Emily's fingers in with one of hers. "That's so hot." Jennifer whispered as their fingers slowly moved deeper. Below her Emily moved her hips and mumbled, "I can't believe what you do to me."

After smiling in response to Emily's praise Jennifer slid her finger out of her lover and caressed the back of her hand, "Stay there." Emily nodded and didn't move the finger inside her. Jennifer moved her hand under Emily's until she got to her lover's clit then lightly rubbed it with her middle finger. "JJ" Emily gasped and began moving her finger slowly inside herself. "Feels good?" Jennifer asked with her lips hovering over Emily's. "Yes." The brunette whispered, "Kiss me."


	5. Classified

Touch

Part Five - Classified

Jennifer's cell phone rang and it was ignored again. Several minutes later when Emily sat up and tried to catch her breath while buttoning her shirt her cell phone rang. "Shit." Jennifer said after she looked at the name on her phone's missed calls list. "It was Hotch." Emily checked her phone after it stopped ringing and said, "Same here."

"I hope we're not in trouble." Jennifer commented and looked at her watch. Next to her Emily was amazed how fast the blonde changed from not holding anything back to worried about what people thought.

"I'll call him back first." Emily volunteered and flipped her phone open. On the other end Hotch answered after the first ring. "Where are you and have you seen Agent Jareau?" The team leader asked.

"I just left for a quick lunch. I'll be back soon." Emily told him then paused and glanced over at Jennifer, "JJ left for lunch too."

"Is she with you now?" Hotch asked. His question made Emily look out the window at the parking lot to see if anyone saw them in the car together. She didn't want to lie to her superior, but had a feeling Jennifer didn't want people to know they were with each other. "No, we didn't go out for lunch together. Why?"

"I tried to call her, but she didn't answer her phone." Hotch explained, "I need her here in an hour to do orientation for two new members of the team."

"New members of the team?" Emily questioned and wondered why two new agents were being added to the BAU team. On the phone Hotch answered, "I'll explain when you get here. Come to my office right away."

"Okay, I'm only a few minutes away." The profiler said, "Bye." She closed her phone and told Jennifer what he said about doing orientation for two agents. The liaison looked as confused as she did about why two more people were being added to the team.

"I better go. Hotch wants to talk to me as soon I get in the office." Emily said and wondered if she and Jennifer would spend more time together. There was so much on her mind she wanted to tell Jennifer, but didn't have time and feared the blonde would reject her suggestion for them to talk later. With a smile at Jennifer she decided to leave the ball in her court, "Call me later if you want."

After Emily got out of the car Jennifer looked out the window and felt more confused than she did before. She felt so drawn to Emily. The want and need to be close to the brunette was more intense than anything she ever felt before. It scared her because she couldn't control it and she didn't want it ruin the career she worked hard for.

When Jennifer got out of her car a few minutes later she called Hotch. As expected he told her two agents would meet her in about an hour for her to give them a department orientation. Jennifer walked out of the parking garage and listened to him tell her the agents names and a few other details about them. When he was finished talking Jennifer asked, "Why are they joining the team?"

"Prentiss and Morgan are being reassigned." Hotch answered.

"Where?" Jennifer asked and stopped walking in the middle of the traffic of people in front of the building. Someone bumped into her, but she didn't feel it. Her mind was preoccupied with the emptiness she felt all of a sudden. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to not see Emily every day.

"It's classified." The team leader answered.

A few minutes later Jennifer walked into the BAU department and figured when she didn't see Emily at her desk she was in Hotch's office getting her new assignment. Instead of going to her office Jennifer walked down the hall to Penelope Garcia's office. As usual the blonde computer expert was sitting in front of her computer and typing quickly.

"Penelope, where are Prentiss and Morgan going?" Jennifer asked and closed the door behind her. "Don't tell me it's classified. I already know that."

"Well, hello to you too, my friend." Penelope responded after she turned her chair around and looked up at the liaison. "Are you asking me to hack into classified files in the system?" Jennifer didn't realize her request was going to make Penelope break the law. She sighed and sat on the empty chair next to the computer expert. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't get caught." Penelope said and started typing and clicking on her computer. "To be honest I'm curious about where the man of my dreams is being reassigned." Her fingers continued typing as she looked over at Jennifer and asked, "Why do you want to know?" Jennifer didn't know what to say. She was confused about her relationship with Emily, but was certain she didn't want the profiler out of her life. "I'll tell you later." She quietly answered Penelope's question.

"I found something." The woman at the computer said and read the screen silently. "What is it?" Jennifer asked. Next to her Penelope stopped reading and looked down at one of the trinkets on her desk. After a long pause of silence she said, "They're going to profile people being held for interrogation... in Iraq." The last two words out of her mouth were said grimly.

As the two blondes exchanged worried looks the phone on the desk rang. Penelope picked it up and listened to the voice on the other end then put it back down and turned towards Jennifer, "That was Hotch. He wants a team meeting now."

With her mind full of sadness and concern Jennifer followed Penelope to the conference room where the rest of the team was already seated around the long table. Their leader Aaron Hotchner was sitting at the end of the table. Jennifer looked over at Emily then sat down on the empty chair next to Spencer Reid.

"This won't take long." Hotch said then pointed at Emily and Derek. "Agents Prentiss and Morgan are being reassigned. I can't say what department they're going to work for, but I've been told it's temporary." He looked around the room at his team, "They'll be back in six to eight weeks." He paused then said, "That's it." The agent stood up and added, "Prentiss and Morgan are leaving in a few minutes. Feel free to wish them luck now."

Although Emily felt like the BAU team was like her family and she'd miss them she only wanted to be with Jennifer for a few minutes before she had to leave. All around her she heard the other agents wish her good luck and felt a few pats on her back, but all she wanted was to be near Jennifer. It caught her off guard when Penelope hugged her. "JJ and I know where you're going." The computer expert whispered, "Take care of each other." As they pulled apart Emily nodded and smiled at her.

Finally Jennifer approached Emily and didn't hesitate to hug her. The profiler closed her eyes and cherished the moment. Jennifer didn't want to let go. Silently she prayed this wasn't the last time she saw Emily. "I wish you weren't leaving." She whispered. Emily smiled because the quiet words she heard meant Jennifer felt something for her. "I'll miss you." The profiler whispered to the blonde in her arms, "Take care."


	6. Home Sick

Touch

Part Six - Home Sick

Sitting in an office on a military base in Iraq Emily Prentiss wrote down a few notes as she watched a tape of an interrogation on a small TV. After the tape finished she put her pen down, yawned and rubbed her sore neck. Since she arrived in Iraq two weeks earlier she didn't sleep much. Being in the middle of a war zone made it impossible to sleep a full night because the military base was always on a high level of alert.

Instead of sleeping at night Emily often stared up at the ceiling above her cot and wondered what Jennifer was doing. She thought about other things too, how the team was doing and what kind of cases they were working on, but her mind always drifted back to the beautiful blonde liaison. During the day she tried to stay busy with work to avoid thinking too much about home and Jennifer.

"Hey Prentiss." Derek greeted as he walked into the office with more video tapes. Emily sighed when he added them to the pile next to the TV. "We're never going to get out of here, are we?" She asked the other profiler. "We're going to be here for years watching these stupid tapes."

"You sound home sick." Derek commented and sat down behind his desk with the TV remote control in his hand. "I called our computer goddess last night. The team is supposed to be in the office today. You should call them."

"We're allowed to call home?" Emily asked and couldn't believe she didn't think about it before. Obviously lack of sleep was effecting her. "Yeah, baby." Derek answered her, "We're not prisoners here. Just don't tell anyone where we are, although I suspect Garcia knows already." Emily nodded and laughed.

After a quick look at her watch Emily figured out the time at home and decided she would call the office in an hour when the team would be starting their day. Until then she thought about Jennifer and looked forward to hearing her voice.

With a cup of coffee in her hand Jennifer got out of her car in the parking garage next to the office. As she put her keys in her purse her cell phone rang. As soon as she saw the name, Hotch on the screen she stopped walking and answered the call. "JJ" Hotch said, "Wheel's up in thirty minutes. We're going to Buffalo. We'll go over the details on the plane."

"Okay." The liaison replied, "I'll meet everyone on the runway."

On the plane Jennifer sat alone during take off. While looking out the small window her mind was on Emily. Over the past two weeks she couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. She hoped Emily was safe, but mostly she wondered what Emily felt about her. The passion they had for each other felt like more than just sex. Jennifer was certain about her feelings. Every time she wondered about Emily's she felt guilty for not talking to her after the first time they were together.

After the plane was in the air the team gathered together to talk about the case. Jennifer sat at the table with her laptop looking at files and photos emailed to her from the police in Buffalo. A few feet away from her one of the new agents on the team suggested checking backgrounds of the victims. Within seconds Jennifer connected to Penelope on the laptop's camera and saw the computer expert hanging up her phone.

"Hi doll." Penelope greeted, "What can I do for you?" The agent near Jennifer talked to Penelope who nodded and agreed to get the task done by the time they landed in Buffalo. "JJ before you disconnect I have a message for the team." Penelope said, "Emily just called. She asked me to tell everyone hello from her."

"Thanks, Garcia." Jennifer said quietly and disconnected the camera connection on her laptop. She couldn't believe she missed a chance to talk to Emily when she called the office and wondered why Emily didn't call her.

Later that evening in her hotel room in Buffalo Jennifer took her cell phone out of her purse and stared at it, wondering if Emily used hers in Iraq. Their FBI issued phones worked world wide, but she didn't know if Emily was allowed to have hers during the classified assignment. Jennifer sat on the end of her bed and found Emily's number on her contact list then pressed the call button.

It was the middle of the night when Emily was startled awake by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She picked it up from the table next to her bed and stared in disbelief at the name on the screen. Sitting up on her cot she quickly flipped her phone open to answer the call, "JJ.. Hi."

"Hi." Jennifer said and smiled at the sound of Emily's voice saying her name.


	7. The Phone

Touch

Part Seven - The Phone

"How are you?" Jennifer asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Better now." Emily answered and smiled. She was happy to hear Jennifer's voice. "I called the office earlier. Garcia told me the team left early for a case. How's it going?"

"As well as can be expected on the first day." The liaison answered and felt disappointed the profiler asked about work instead of about her. She told her a few details about the current case and said, "It's the middle of the night there. I shouldn't have called so late."

"It's okay." Emily replied and leaned back against her pillow, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Jennifer said quietly and stared down at the floor. "Why haven't you called me?"

"I don't know." Emily said then answered truthfully, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. You didn't want to talk to me after the first time we were together." On the other end of the phone she didn't hear anything for several seconds. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." Jennifer answered and laid back on the bed. "I'm sorry. I was embarrassed about how I acted in the bar. I've never done anything like that before and I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to deal with it."

"We have a lot to talk about when I get back." Emily commented. The stress she heard in Jennifer's voice concerned her. To lighten the mood she said, "If we can keep our hands off each other long enough to talk." Jennifer laughed in response.

"True." The blonde agreed, "We'll have to talk somewhere other than a bar or my car."

"There are a few other places I'd like to not talk." Emily said as her mind drifted to thoughts about making love to Jennifer in several different places. "My kitchen table is definitely not a good place to talk."

"Why?" Jennifer asked, her voice quiet and seductive. The way Emily instantly turned her on surprised her, but it felt too good to resist. "What would you do to me on your kitchen table?"

"I'd kiss you senseless while backing you up to the table until you're sitting on it." Emily's voice made Jennifer's body hotter. The blonde closed her eyes and slid one of her hands up her shirt, caressing between her breasts. "I would kiss every inch of you as I undress you."

"What else?" Jennifer begged, "Don't stop." Waiting to hear more she unbuttoned her pants.

"I would sit on a chair in front of you and put your legs on my shoulders." Emily continued the fantasy. "Then I would lick you, tasting how wet you are with my lips and my tongue." She heard Jennifer's breathing deeper and faster than normal. "Are you wet right now?"

"Yes." Jennifer whispered and slid her hand down in her pants. As she touched herself she imagined being on a table with her lovers face between her legs. "I want you, Emily."

"I want you too." The profiler responded, frustrated about them being so far apart. She closed her eyes and remembered every detail of Jennifer's body, the softness, the curves and the heat. "I want to be inside of you right now, feeling how much you want me. I want to see your face and hear you say my name as I slowly move my fingers deep inside you."

"Emily." Jennifer said and moved two of her fingers inside herself. "I'm so wet for you, baby. You make me so hot." She moved her fingers faster and said, "Tell me more."

"While my fingers are in you I'll touch your clit with my thumb and feel you squirm." Emily whispered into the phone, "You'll grind against my fingers and feel a wave pleasure build up." She heard Jennifer moaning and continued, "I'll feel your body shake and explode."

"Oh God." Jennifer gasped as her body responded to Emily's words with a hard orgasm. "You make me feel so good, baby." As her breathing slowly returned back to normal Jennifer felt tears in her eyes because she ached for Emily to be there with her. She sat up and said, "You should get some sleep and I have some work to review."

"JJ" Emily responded, "Don't push me away… please. What's wrong?"

"I want you so much it hurts." Jennifer said bluntly and rubbed the tears that slid down her face. The emptiness she felt because Emily wasn't there terrified her. She wanted to put the phone down and regain her composure, but the hand she held the phone in didn't move. She didn't want to push Emily away again. Feeling conflicted and slightly crazy Jennifer took a deep breath, let it out slowly and said, "It scares me to feel like this."

"Me too." Emily replied and suggested, "Let's talk about it."


	8. Welcome Home

Touch

Part Eight - Welcome Home

"What's the first thing you're going to do when we get home?" Derek asked Emily as they walked down the narrow aisle of an airplane. It was their second flight of the day for the long trip home.

"Sleep." Emily answered and smiled. With an arched eye brow Derek gave her a look that indicated he either didn't believe her or thought she was crazy. Emily was too tired to figure out which. "What are your plans?"

"I have a few dates lined up for the weekend." Derek answered as he sat down and put his seat belt on.

"A few." Emily laughed and sat next to him. "You're such a dog."

"At least my plans aren't as boring as yours." Derek responded with a smile, "But sleep is somewhere on my agenda too."

"I'm going to spend time with someone special." Emily confessed and wished she was already at home with Jennifer. Her arms ached to hold the blonde.

"Sleep with someone special?" Derek asked and winked.

"No comment." The female profiler answered and winked back at him.

Looking at her watch Emily hoped the flight was taking off on time. As her time away from Jennifer got shorter she was becoming more impatient. The past six weeks felt like the longest of her life. Over the previous month she and Jennifer talked twice a week on the phone. Most of their conversations were about how they felt about each other. Even though what they felt was intense they both agreed they would take their relationship slow. During their phone calls Jennifer still seemed scared and uncomfortable about her feelings. It was impossible for the profiler to really know how Jennifer was handling her feelings because her judgment was effected by lack of sleep and not being able to see Jennifer's face when they talked. The distance between them drove her crazy.

When Jennifer heard her alarm clock in the morning she opened her eyes and smiled. It was finally the day she was going to see Emily. Although she painfully missed the brunette the separation made her realize how much Emily meant to her. With a smile still on her face she got out of bed and walked to her kitchen to make coffee. The liaison already arranged to have the next two days off work and Emily wasn't scheduled to rejoin the BAU until next week. Jennifer planned to use as much time as possible to welcome Emily home.

"Where's your special someone?" Derek asked Emily as they walked through the crowded airport in Washington D.C.

"We made plans for later." She answered and remembered her last phone call with Jennifer two days before she left Iraq. It was regarding their plans when she got home. Emily suggested they have dinner together after the liaison left work that afternoon. It was still a few hours until that time. Emily planned to go home to shower and take a nap before then. She was exhausted and wanted to be well rested for the evening with Jennifer.

"It looks like later is now." Derek commented and pointed towards a crowd of people near the baggage claim area. Emily looked over and smiled when she saw Jennifer. They walked towards each other, both moving as fast as they could and not breaking eye contact. When they got to each other Emily put her arms around Jennifer and hugged her tight.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said to the blonde, "I thought you didn't want anyone from work to know about us."

"I missed you too much to wait until later." Jennifer said and kissed Emily's cheek then her lips, "And I care about you more than I care about what people think."

"What about work?" Emily kept her arms loosely around Jennifer as they pulled apart from their long embrace. "Are you playing hooky for me?"

"Yes." Jennifer answered and smiled. "I'm going to take you home and make dinner for you while you take a nap."

"But I don't want to close my eyes." Emily whispered and stared at the woman in her arms.

"I'll be next to you when you open them." Jennifer promised.


	9. Unconventional

Touch

Part Nine - Unconventional

"I've never imagined us doing this in bed." Emily said that evening. The profiler was sitting on her bed with her back against two pillows. A plate of lasagna was on her lap and a glass of wine was on the night stand. Next to her on the bed Jennifer also had a plate on her lap and a glass of wine in her hand. Just as planned the blonde cooked dinner while the brunette took a nap.

"We're so unconventional." Jennifer agreed with a laugh and leaned her head over on Emily's shoulder, "Dinner in bed and sex in places other than bed."

"We'll have to work on being more normal." Emily replied and turned her head to kiss Jennifer. Their lips touched lightly at first then firmer to deepen the kiss. Emily didn't want to stop. She wanted to make up for the time they were apart. "Jennifer." She whispered and kept her eyes closed after their mouths pulled apart. "I want to tell you something, but I don't want to scare you away." Before she could continue Jennifer put her hand up to Emily's lips.

"Let me say it first." The blonde said and turned her hand over to caress Emily's face with the back of her fingers. "I love you." As the words left her mouth their lips met again for another long soul touching kiss. Jennifer moved her hand down Emily's neck and whispered, "I want to show you how much."

After stacking their plates on the night stand Jennifer crawled over Emily's body and lifted the brunette's shirt up. She kissed her lover's stomach then pushed the shirt up further to remove it. Next she slid Emily's pants down until they were off. Looking at Emily wearing only her bra and panties Jennifer smiled.

"You're over dressed." Emily said and lifted the bottom of Jennifer's shirt. The blonde took it off and threw it on the floor with her lover's clothes then leaned down to kiss Emily's lips again. While her tongue explored the inside of Emily's mouth she finished undressing the brunette. "Turn over." She whispered next to Emily's ear.

While the brunette turned to lay on her stomach Jennifer stood up and removed the rest of her clothes. Back on the bed she crawled over Emily's legs and sat up to massage the brunette's back. Starting with Emily's shoulders she slowly moved her hands down, loving the feel of the soft skin, muscles and curves.

"Are you sleeping?" Jennifer asked after a few minutes of massaging Emily's back.

"No, I'm too turned on to sleep." The brunette answered with her eyes still closed.

"Good." Jennifer said and moved her body back as she slid her hands down to Emily's legs. The massage turned into soft caresses on her lover's thighs. "Spread your legs." Jennifer instructed and moved one of her hands to Emily's inner thighs as her legs moved apart. Emily moaned when the blonde's hand touched her between her legs. Jennifer smiled and said, "You're right, baby. You're very turned on."

With her hand still between Emily's legs Jennifer bent forward and rubbed her breasts against her lover's back. Emily moaned again and mumbled, "You're driving me crazy. I want to look at you and touch you." Jennifer kissed the back of Emily's shoulder and said, "I want to take care of you first." Between Emily's legs her hand was wet from the touching and teasing she did. She slid her fingers over the wetness with more pressure and asked, "Do you want me inside you, baby?"

"Yes." Emily pleaded, "Please." When she felt Jennifer's fingers slide in her she gripped on to her pillow and lifted her hips. Jennifer moved her mouth down Emily's back with light kisses as her fingers moved slowly. "You're so beautiful." She whispered then sat up on her knees between her lover's legs to push her fingers deeper in Emily.

"Get up on your hands and knees, sweetheart." The blonde said and craved the taste her lover on her tongue. When Emily followed her instruction Jennifer lowered and turned her body until she was on her back and her face was between Emily's legs. She slowly touched her wet lover with the tip of her tongue. Above her Emily gasped and moaned loud. Jennifer found her clit and sucked on it as she slid her middle finger deep inside Emily.

"Oh my God!" Emily yelled out loud and grinded against Jennifer's face. Feeling her lover's tongue move faster inside her she stopped moving and held her breath as her body tensed up. When the wave of pleasure hit her she couldn't hold herself up on her hands any longer. A scream came out of her mouth as her face landed on the pillow under her.

When Emily turned over on her side Jennifer crawled up next to her and kissed her shoulder then her cheek and whispered, "I love you." Emily smiled and put her arm around the blonde to pull her closer. After a soft kiss on her lover's lips she said, "I love you too."


	10. Work

Touch

Part Ten - Work

A week later Emily returned to work for the BAU. As members of the team gathered around her and Derek to welcome them back Jennifer stood among the group. She looked around at the team and assumed because they noticed how her and Emily acted different before they would notice the new change in their behavior. They weren't suppose to profile each other, but it was their job to notice people's behavior. They did it so well it often happened without them intending to do it.

"JJ, can I have a word with you?" Hotch asked the liaison when the group left the break area and walked towards their desks. Emily glanced back at Jennifer and smiled at her before she walked away. Jennifer smiled back and kept her eyes on Emily for a few seconds before she turned towards Hotch.

"Sure." The liaison said to the team leader and gestured around them as she asked, "Here?"

"No. My office." Hotch answered and lead Jennifer to the stairs. When they walked in his office Hotch closed the door and pointed to the empty chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat." As the blonde sat down the team leader sat behind the desk. "I'm not going to beat around the bush." He said and stared across the desk at Jennifer. "I've noticed some drastic changes between you and Agent Prentiss since the case in Houston. It's looks like the pattern of a…"

"Relationship." Jennifer finished his sentence and surprisingly wasn't worried about what he thought or if what she revealed effected her career. Being with Emily wasn't part of her perfectly planned life, but it made her happier than the job ever did.

"You're aware of the bureau's policy against agents fraternizing?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Jennifer answered and nodded. The blonde expected the team leader to tell her to give him her FBI credentials and gun. They were symbols of what her life was before she fell in love with Emily. She could live without them, but not without her.

"I'm sure you're also aware of how valuable you and Agent Prentiss are to the team." Hotch said with his face showing no emotion as usual. "As long as the relationship doesn't effect your work there will be no disciplinary action by me and I won't report it to my superiors."

The liaison was speechless. She was prepared to lose her job, but it didn't happen. Emily's career wouldn't be effected either. Jennifer was relieved for both of them. Finally she looked at Hotch and said, "Thank you, Sir."

Later that evening Jennifer smiled when she opened the door to her apartment and saw Emily standing there with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. The brunette smiled back at her and gave her the flowers. Jennifer liked the sweet surprise and rewarded the Emily with a kiss. Standing in the open doorway Emily put her arms around the blonde and deepened the kiss. Everyday they were together she fell more in love with the woman in her arms. It made her happy to know Jennifer felt the same way.

The long kiss and their bodies against each other made Emily want to take her lover to the bedroom, but they had plans to go out for the evening. "The movie starts in thirty minutes." She reminded Jennifer and winked at her.

"I'll put these in a vase and get my coat." The blonde said and walked away with the flowers.

Thirty minutes later in a dark theater Emily held Jennifer's hand and leaned over to kiss her neck. The blonde leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Emily lifted her hand up to caress Jennifer's face then slid it down her neck to unbutton her shirt. Feeling her lover's hand on her skin made Jennifer's heart race. She turned her head to look at the beautiful brunette next to her and whispered, "I love the way you touch me."

_The End_


End file.
